


Done for touchinghearts

by QumquatQuiet



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Inflation, M/M, Masturbation, Post Movie, but then my Bunny muse got ticked that I wasn't writing HIM with Jack, first time writing these two kinks, obsessive and semi-delusional Bunnymund, so he took over a bit, this was just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QumquatQuiet/pseuds/QumquatQuiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which North and Jack play a game, and Bunny is less than pleased by their relationship.</p>
<p>Surprisingly enough, I don't think this qualifies as crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done for touchinghearts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own ROTG, though when the movie comes out I will own that. I'm only doing this for fun and for touchinghearts.This was my first time writing the cum inflation and daddy kink so if you review please be kind.
> 
> This was also my first time writing this type of Bunny, and I actually quite like it, so you will definitely see more of this type of Bunny from me.
> 
> I hope you like the story and would appreciate it if you would review.

Jack whined softly, burying his face into his arms as North slowly stretched him out. He knew what was coming, North had been working on convincing the winter spirit of the 'upsides' of the game they were playing today for the past two months. Jack personally just thought that North was a perv.

 

"Jack, have you been a good boy today?" North asked abruptly, as he slicked his lover's hole.

 

"No daddy, I wasn't a good boy today." Jack let out a soft moan as North swatted his ass.

 

"What did you do?" North rumbled sternly. Jack peered over his shoulder with a wicked grin.

 

"I pelted the yetis with snowballs at random times, I gave the elves sugar, and I sent a cold front down to the Warren."

 

North looked down at Jack, shocked. "Jack! Are you trying to get back on naughty list?"

 

"Being good is so hard, daddy." Jack groaned, his breath hitching as North stuck his thumbs on either side of his hole and tugged lightly.

 

"No boy of mine will be on naughty list." North said, a hint of darkness in his voice. Jack shivered slightly. He knew about North's past, and it had certainly never bothered the winter spirit. But this was the first time he'd actually be seeing that side of North.

 

"You can't just keep me on the nice list if I'm being bad, daddy." He smirked, his voice taunting.

 

North leaned over and gave Jack a kiss on the nose. "I will not just be keeping you on nice list Jack. You will have to earn your place on there. And perfect way for you to do that is if you are punished. Once you learn your lesson, punishment is over. Da?"

 

Jack swallowed hard and nodded. "Da."

 

"Good boy." North chuckled. Hooking his thumbs into Jack's hole again, he began to gently stretch the smaller man open. Adding his index fingers, the Russian soon had Jack stretched enough to comfortably accommodate him. Slicking his penis with lube, North slowly slid into Jack with a soft, satisfied groan. No matter how often they did this, it felt amazing every time.

 

He pistoned in and out of Jack slowly, stroking the other man's cock in time with his thrusts. It was hard not to speed up when Jack kept moving so temptingly against him. But he had a plan, and that was to see Jack swollen with his cum. Which meant slow, steady fucking, instead of the frantic or even hard and slow pace they so often enjoyed.

 

Jack keened as his release came. North grunted as his lover's inner walls clamped around him, triggering his own orgasm. With the way Jack was positioned, the cum would simply slide down into his body instead of leaking out. It would not be long now before North got his wish.

 

Again and again he pumped into Jack, continuously releasing his semen into his smaller lover. But he found he had to keep his eyes closed. The winter spirit was gorgeous in the throes of passion.  If North kept watching his lover, he would not be able to control himself, and this would be over far too soon.

 

Jack whined as he tried to push back into North's thrusts. This was their fifteenth round and his stomach was already getting larger. He felt loose and slick all inside as North's semen slid down into him. It was a surprisingly erotic sensation.

 

Their twentieth round found Jack clawing the ground frantically as North slammed into him hard and slow. He moaned and writhed and begged for more, for North to go faster, but the Russian just slowed his thrusts even more.

 

"Daddy please!"  Jack begged shamelessly. At that North finally reacted.

 

"Good boy. You remembered that sons do not call their fathers by their names." North huffed, out of breath as he brought the to climax again.

 

"I'm sorry daddy, I'll remember!" Jack wailed as he came.

 

"Good boy, good boy." North growled as he resumed thrusting.

 

Forty-five orgasms in, Jack's stomach was swollen as though he'd swallowed a very large beach ball. They were both breathing hard, and slowing down. But that just made everything more intense.

 

Jack could feel everything, his entire body was so sensitive. The way North's semen sloshed inside him, how even now, North's pace was firm and steady, even the floor felt good now. This was something he would so do again.

 

The sheer eroticism of being filled like this could very well be addicting.

 

North moaned as he finally slipped out of Jack. Fifty rounds, fifty orgasms, and Jack looked about ready to pop. He had the errant thought that Jack could actually pass for being pregnant, looking like this.  A rather appealing thought.

 

He found the large, ribbed butt plug he had made for this occasion. Slipping it into his lover, North helped Jack to stand up. Jack wobbled a bit before holding onto a table.

 

"And how long did you want to see me like this?" He asked, his voice hoarse from all his screaming.

 

"If you would not mind, then until after dinner?" The Russian asked hopefully. Jack grinned and placed his hands on North's chest as he looked up at his taller lover.

 

"Anything for daddy."

 

A small sound had them both looking over at the door in alarm. A very shocked looking Bunny was staring at the couple. Or to be more precise, at Jack's extended stomach.

 

"Frostbite, are you . . ." He smelled the air and his ears drooped. "Ah. Uh, sorry for interrupting."

 

The couple both managed to give him strained smiles.

 

"No problem."

 

"Is alright."

 

They said at the same time. Bunny just nodded as he backed out of the room. With one more look at Jack's stomach he disappeared. Jack frowned slightly. The look on Bunny's face set him on edge for some reason. He'd almost looked. . .

 

Jack shook his head. No. That was stupid. Bunny was their friend. There was nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. Still, even later that night as North helped him get the cum out of his body, an activity almost as fun as getting it inside of him had been, Jack couldn't forget the look on the pooka's face. It had almost seemed . . .

 

Hungry.

 

 

Epilogue:

 

Bunny wrapped a hand around his member, and stroked it slowly with a low groan as he imagined a very different hand holding him. Smaller, cold, and more used to gripping a staff instead of a cock. That was fine though, after all it was nothing a little practice couldn't fix.

 

Bunny propped himself up, and hissed as he rubbed his thumb pad over his leaking slit, imagining Jack's tongue sliding up his cock instead. Fucking North. What did he have that Bunny didn't? Jack would be happier with _him._  


 

Not that fat, arrogant prat.

 

Leaning back into the grass, Bunny twisted his hand as he pumped it up and down. It was so easy to imagine that Jack was with him in the Warren. Jack on his hands and knees, asking for more of Bunny's cock. Jack laying on his back in the grass, knees in the air and spread apart, beckoning to Bunny with a crooked finger and a sweet, naughty grin. Jack smiling up at him as they talked about everything and anything.

 

Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. _Jack_. **Jack**. **_JACK_**.

 

Bunny yelled out as he came to thoughts of his Frostbite. Yes. Jack was his, he belonged with Bunny. He just didn't know it yet.

 

His pretty snowflake was so naive. That was okay. Bunny would teach him. He already had a number of lessons that Jack would be sure to enjoy.

 

An image of Jack with his stomach swollen by North's cum came into his mind unbidden. He grit his teeth and replaced the image with one he much preferred.

 

_Jack stood in front of Bunny, a look of shock on his face._

_"I don't know." He bit his bottom lip and looked down. "It sounds kind of strange."_

_But he slowly got up onto the table and lay back, his trust in Bunny evident. Oh his pretty snowflake deserved to be rewarded for that trust. Slicking up his fingers with lube, Bunny slid one inside his lover. He loved that no matter how many times they made love, or fucked, Jack remained as tight as he'd been the first time Bunny took him._

Bunny grunted as he slid a finger into himself. Since he couldn't do what he wanted to Jack yet, he might as well have some fun with himself. Everything he did to Jack was what he would do to himself. Perhaps he'd even manage to get himself off without tugging at his cock again.  With how often he did so, it was amazing he didn't have any blisters there.

 

_Jack moaned softly and spread his legs further apart so that Bunny could have better access. Pumping his finger in and out, Bunny grinned as he found Jack's sweet spot. Such a pretty sight Jack made, arching up and panting with pleasure. He slid another finger into his lover, and rumbled with pleasure as Jack grabbed his legs and spread them apart farther._

 

_"What a lovely sight." He purred scissoring his fingers in and out of Jack, making sure to brush against his prostate with each movement._

 

_"Bunny, Bunny please!" Jack whimpered his breath hitching._

_"Shh, shh Frostbite." Bunny soothed him, rubbing a hand over his stomach. "S'alright."_

_He added a third finger, letting out a soft chuckle as Jack keened loudly. His pretty snowflake always made that sound when he was close, but not quite there. Unfortunately for Jack, Bunny wasn't ready to let this experience end. He kept his fingers inside Frostbite and let them slowly, gently rub over his prostate._

_Just firm enough to send Jack wild, but not enough to actually let him come. Bunny met Jack's gaze, saw the love and pleading in them and surged forward only to -_

Moan in equal parts bliss and dejection as he came, his fantasy replaced with reality. Frostbite wasn't here, moaning as Bunny repeatedly impaled him upon his fingers or cock. He wasn't in the Warren after a day of spreading winter fun. He didn't tell Bunny that he loved the pooka. He wasn't there for Bunny to tell him that he loved the winter spirit.

 

Bunny's forehead touched the ground as he hunched over, coming down from his post orgasmic high as he removed his fingers from his hole. As he thought, he came to several conclusions.

 

One: it was unlikely that North and Jack were going to last. Jack was the type to settle down. North, not so much.

 

Two: Even if North was ready to settle down, Jack was a seasonal spirit first and foremost. North would try to understand, but only those spirits in charge of the seasons could fully understand each other. And North for all his connections to winter was no seasonal spirit. His attempts to understand Jack would soon grow wearisome to the spirit of winter. Bunny knew that from personal experience.

 

Three:  They weren't in love with each other. Oh sure, they loved each other, but as friends. Their relationship had turned intimate due to good old-fashioned lust. While many relationships became more as time went on, North and Jack's relationship would slowly devolve back into them being friends.

 

Four: Bunny was Spring, Jack was Winter. They were forever connected. And as winter gave way to spring, Jack's attraction to North would give way to Bunny's love for him. It was as inevitable as the changing of the seasons.

 

Jack Overland Frost and E. Aster Bunnymund would be together. And if anyone tried to interfere, well. People always talked about how dangerous Winter was. But if anyone tried interfering . . .

 

They'd get front row seats to just how dangerous _Spring_ could be.


End file.
